Midnight Rain
by Moody-Muse
Summary: Shermer High School. Five very different people, you know the story. What changes when another very different and highly temperamental girl joins into the day? Rating is just because.... Look within to see the secrets.
1. Chapter 1

**This is something I wrote a while back.**

**It spun out of control.**

**There's the original Breakfast Club and also an OC I added in.**

**While it follows the script I added in material and took the characters to different levels. **

**OOC? RnR? You decide. **

**I own nothing and bow to the owner to the material. Thanks!  
**

* * *

"...and these children that you spit on,

as they try to change their worlds are

immune to your consultations. They're

quite aware of what they're going through..."

- David Bowie

* * *

I groan as I bang my head against the brick wall behind me.

"Why do I even bother?" I whispered as I wipe my bleeding lip.

I stand, walking along in the moonlight, waiting for the sun to come up. Another day to be wasted in Saturday Detention with asshole Vernon.

"Maybe I can actually have fun today." Carl said there would be more reason to show up on time today.

"Hey, maybe I'll get lucky and good ol' Rich'll just keel over and stroke out."

I smirked to myself as I turned out of the dark Chicago alley, walking toward the only place that gave me peace after encounters like this. I patted my messenger bag that was slung over my shoulder. I straightened my disgruntled clothes and pulled my jacket tighter around me, the tattered leather bomber jacket acting as a shield against the worst for me. I watched the passing scenery as I walked to the lake, it helped that it was a twenty minute walk from the crappy high school I was to serve my time. Good ol' Shermer High, god I only the days would pass sooner.

I sat on top of the high school, staring down at the ground as the other students arrived. As I saw them arrive I tried to consider what they had done.

I snarled as I saw the prom queen step out of her ride, rolling her eyes and walking up the steps to school.

I saw Brian get out of his car and walk toward school. I knew him, well, I copied off of him for all the finals and in return I kept guys off his back. I smiled at the thought.

I frowned as jock boy Andrew got out of his ride and I rolled my eyes, stomach doing somersaults as I ignore it. He'd been my partner in gym and he'd done most of the work or helped me when the teacher was around, we'd become friends on the sly.

I shrugged, not used to such a goody bunch being in Saturday Detention.

I pursed my lips to see Bender walk in front of Allison's car.

Bender was cool, but my attention strayed to Allison as her parents drove off, she stood looking like a lost puppy and I whispered, "I know the feeling," she walked up and I picked up a pebble, tossing it down in front of her. She looked up and smiled and I waved to her.

I left the roof and sighed, "This is gonna be fun."


	2. Chapter 2

**Without further ado...**

**I own nothing and bow to the rightful owners. **

**Understand that anything posted was whispered to me by the muses...

* * *

**

I snarled something unintelligible as Vernon glared at me; I stood to the side of the check out counter, unable to get to my seat before he arrived. Bender caught my eye, shooting me a warning look but I play chomped at him.

Claire looked on wide eyed and raised her hand, "Excuse me, sir? I think there's been a mistake. I know it's detention, but…um…I don't think I belong in here…" Vernon stares for a second and looks over the whole crowd, my skin crawls as he looks at me.

"Dear Lord, here we go again…" I scoff and he continues, "Well…well. Here we are! I want to congratulate you for being on time…except of course for Miss Herron. But why doesn't that surprise me?"

I smiled sugary sweet and batted my eyes, "Because you know me oh so well?" I breathed.

Vernon's eyes narrowed as the others looked on in interest, "And because you're just oh-so powerful ya just know everything Dick!"

Vernon's lip curled back and he near snarled, "Speak to me in that type of smart ass voice again and I will own you for the next month. Now, go get in a seat and shut up!"

I glared at him, squaring up with him, "No, go to hell!"

He stepped forward and I saw his hand jump.

I smirked and raised my jaw, "Go ahead, hit me."

I could feel the eyes of the others on us.

"Are you nuts! Sit down you psycho!" I ignored the voice, knowing it belonged to the brown nosing prom queen.

Dick, my pet name for our beloved vice principal, tensed his jaw and took a step forward.

"Hey, chick, why don't you come sit down. We both know if he hits you, you'll kill him and then I'll be forced to help ya hide the body. Come on," I slowly looked over at Bender.

I unclenched my fist and strolled to the table. Bender pulled out the chair and I sat down, scooting away to the edge.

Vernon glared at us and stood in front of the room.

Vernon rotated his neck and spoke, "It is now seven-oh-six. You have exactly eight hours and fifty-four minutes to think about why you're here. To ponder the error of your ways…"

Bender spit into the air and caught it, I watched Claire gag and how hard Andy worked to ignore him.

"…and you may not talk. You will not move from these seats."

Vernon paused to glance at Bender and me.

I glared as he pointed, "…and you two…will not sleep. All right people, we're gonna try something a little different today. We are going to write an essay—of no less than a thousand words—describe to me who you think you are." Bender said something as I stared up at the ceiling.

Vernon passed around papers and pencils and he stopped in front of me.

Slamming the paper and pencil down, "And when I say essay…I mean essay. I do not mean a single word repeated a thousand times. Is that clear Miss Herron?" I continued to stare at the ceiling.

Brian the brain muttered, "She's going to get killed. This is nuts."

I ignored them all, not caring.

Bender sat up a bit, "Crystal,"

Vernon pointed at him, "Did I ask you Mr. Bender?"

Bender smirked, his hand grazed my thigh and I turned my stare to him, anger bit at my heels toward him and his errant touch.

"Chick, I think we all got the message. Right?"

I turned my eyes upon Vernon and shrugged, "Like he said, crystal."

Vernon glared and Bender stared at me.

I sighed as Vernon stayed in front of me, "So, can you get out of my face?" I spoke slowly and heard a laugh from the princess.

I looked over and glared at her, "Do you have some kind of issue?" I asked loudly.

Vernon walked to the door.

"My office…" he points like we're stupid, "…is right across the hall. Any monkey business is ill-advised…"

He glances at us all, "Any questions?"

Bender spoke up, "Yeah…I got a question." I almost shoot him a warning glare but I keep head of my own, "Does Barry Manilow know you raid his wardrobe?"

I laugh at Bender using the word 'wardrobe'.

Vernon snarls, "I'll give you the answer to that question, Mr. Bender, next Saturday. And Miss Herron I know as prime entertainment you wouldn't want to miss it. Don't mess with the bull, you'll get the horns. If I hear anything out of any of you, that does include you two shit heads, then I'll be comin' and cracking skulls."

He walked out and we all sat quietly, "That man…is a brownie hound..." Bender was staring at the door and I rolled my eyes at his comment.


	3. Chapter 3

**You know the drill. **

**Don't own. Don't profit. Well...I get some space in my brainpan but that's more of a setback because a lot of other things flow in.**

**Without further ado...

* * *

**We all sat, everyone trying to get comfortable in the famously uncomfortable library seats.

I frown to hear a snapping sound and glance back to see Brian staring at Allison. She's biting her nails.

Bender turns and looks at her and his eyes widen comically. I smile as Allison notices everyone looking at her.

"You keep eating your hand and you're not gonna be hungry for lunch…" Allison spit part of her nail at Bender.

I smacked his leg lightly, "I've seen you before you know."

Vernon glances around the corner of his office and we quiet down, Brian starts playing with his pen.

I ignore everything as Bender sends Brian a surprised and confused look.

I glance at Brian as he acts cold and pulls his coat back on, poor wimpy guy. "Bender." I mutter and he breaks his pissed off stare.

He grabs his essay paper and crumpled it, smirking at me before tossing it over Claire's head. Andy and Claire both continue to ignore Bender.

I scoff, "Stuck up," Bender looks around incredulously, a 'This is horrible,' looks on his face. He starts singing loudly and I laugh.

I stop as Claire speaks to herself, "I can't believe this is really happening to me." Bender stops singing and I feel him looking at me.

As I start growling Bender exclaims, "Oh, shit! What're we s'posed to do if we hafta take a piss?"

Claire speaks so disgustedly as she mutters, "Please," Bender shrugged and I glanced over at him.

He unzips his fly, "If ya gotta go ya gotta go." I glance around, everyone's staring at Bender.

"Oh my God!"

Andy glances at Claire and then to me and frowns angrily at Bender, "Hey, you're not urinating in here man!"

Andy's eyes flicker to me and Bender murmurs, "Don't talk! Don't talk! It makes it cralw back up!"

Andy growls, "You whip it out and you're dead before the first drop hits the floor!"

Bender gasps mockingly and I sigh.

He smiles to Andy, "You're pretty sexy when you get angry…grrr!"

I smirk to Andy who's still pissed and wink, "I'd agree." He stares at me curiously and Bender frowns, Claire's trying hard to ignore us.

"Hey homeboy," Bender calls to Brian and I cringe internally. "Why don't you go close that door. We'll get the prom queen and Miss Herron—impregnated!"

Claire turns and glares at him as I scoot a little farther away, he gets into such fits.

"Hey!" Andy calls, Bender ignores him and he does it again. "What?" Bender sighs.

Andy glares, "If I lose my temper, you're totaled man!"

Andy's eyes keep flicking to me and I feel a little warm inside.

Claire's stiff in the back in anger, her eyes stray as she notices Andy looking at me.

"Totally?" Bender mocks and Andy nods, "Totally!"

Claire rolls her eyes, "Why don't you just shut up! Nobody here is interested!"

I blink, Andy chimes in, "Really! Butt face!"

I glare as Bender starts talking, "Well hey Sporto! What's you do to get in here? Forget to wash your jock?"

I smirk, "Listen, Princess, Andy's bein' nice. You're bein' a stuck up bitch. And you," I glanced at Bender, "Stop riling everyone up."

Brian cleared his throat, "Uh, excuse me, fellas and, uh Miss Herron," he smirks to me, "I think we should just write our papers…"

Andy ignored him and I sent him a sympathetic look, "Look, just because you live in here doesn't give you the right to be a pain in the ass…so knock it off!"

Bender mocks him with a pained face and I hear Claire mutter, "I hope you're talking to her."

I glared as it got quiet and she shifts because I know she can feel the glare I'm boring into her with.

I hiss, "Listen bitch, you keep it up and you're gonna be happy Bender, Andy and Dick are here to keep me from killing you."

Claire looked over to Andy, "They're just doing it to get a rise out of us! Just ignore them…"

She rolled her eyes and I pushed out of my seat, "I know you heard me. And I know you just didn't roll your eyes at me."

Andy gave Claire an incredulous look as she glared at me and I stepped toward her, ready to slap her among other things.

Bender grabbed my wrist and Andy stood and pushed me back to my seat.

He sat back next to Claire and Bender cleared his throat as I seethed.

"So…so! Are you guys like boyfriend/girlfriend? Steady dates? Lo—vers?" he waited, "Come on Sporto, level with me. Do you slip her the hot…beef…injection?"

Claire and Andy turn and glare, both angry.

"Go to hell!" she screamed, Andy screaming at the same time, "Enough!"

Vernon yelled, "Hey! What's going on in there?"

I glance at everyone as they do the same.

Andy turns away from Bender and me as his eyes meet mine. "Scumbag!" he mutters to himself but I hear it and smirk at his hate for Bender.

Bender stands and walks to the railing, sitting on it, "What do you say we close that door. We can't have any kind of party with Vernon checking us out every few seconds."

Brian stutters, "Well, you know the door's s'posed to stay open…" Bender frowned, "So what?"

Andy growled, "So why don't you just shut up! There's five other people in here you know!"

As Bender starts in on Andy I jump to my feet and slam my hands to the table, "Shut up! Both of you stop bickering or I'm going to spank you like the immature five year olds you're acting like!" I hissed.

Claire scoffs and Andy glared at Bender, "Who the hell are you to judge anybody anyway?" he muttered at him and Claire smirks, staring at me, "Really."


	4. Chapter 4

**Here we are again...I no own...I no profit...**

**Without further ado.

* * *

  
**

I glare at Claire as Andy talks, "You know, Bender…" she loses her smug look and I raise my chin, "…you don't even count. I mean if you disappeared forever it wouldn't make any difference. You may as well not even exist at this school."

Bender doesn't look upset but I see it as he pauses.

"Well…I'll just run right out and join the wrestling team."

Claire whispers, "Applies to her too…" Andy and Claire glance at each other and laugh at Bender, Andy hadn't heard Claire. I know he'd have jumped down her throat if he had. It's what we did as friends, protected each other.

I feel a swell of anger, Claire's pushed my buttons too well, "Maybe the prep club too!" I say to spite her.

Bender nods, "Student council!"

Andy scoffs, "No, they wouldn't take you."

Bender smirks, "I'm hurt."

I glare at Andy and his attention strays from Bender as he looks at me, he starts to speak.

Claire cuts him off, "You know why people like you knock everything?"

Bender mutters to me, "Oh, this should be stunning…"

I murmur back, "From a girl like her stunning is that she had a thought."

Claire glares, "It's 'cause you're afraid."

Bender mocks her with fake enthusiasm, "Oh, God! You richies are so smart, that's exactly why I'm not heavy in activities!"

Claire rolls her eyes and I grit my teeth, I hate when she rolls her eyes. "You're both big cowards!"

Brian looks over like a left out puppy and I smile slightly to him.

"I'm in the math club," he whispers.

Claire ignores him and it makes me hate her more. "See, you're afraid that they won't take you. You guys don't belong so you just have to dump all over everything."

Bender fires back, "Well…it wouldn't have anything to do with you activities people being assholes…now would it?"

I smirk, "It would."

Claire shrugs, "Well neither of you would know. You don't even know any of us."

I frowned, "And you know us so well? You can tell us our fears and everything about us without knowing us and yet we can't have the opinion of your kind being assholes just because we've had an unfortunate run in with you miss queen bitch? I mean, we don't know any lepers but we aren't gonna go out and join one of their goddamn clubs."

Claire frowns and glances at Andy, "What, not telling her to watch her mouth?"

I hear Brian murmuring, "I'm in the physics club too…"

Claire holds up her hand, "Excuse me a sec," she glares at Brian, "What are you babbling about?"

Brian shifts and glances at me and I growl, "Princess…"

Brian smirks, "Well, what I said was…I'm in the math club, the Latin club, and the physics club…physics club."

Claire nods and glances at Andy, "We desperately needed to know that."

I snarl, "Well hey there Cherry, do you belong to the physics club?"

She frowns, "That's an academic club."

Bender frowns, "So?"

She shrugs, "So, academic clubs aren't the same as other kinds of clubs."

They drone on about stupid clubs and I lay my head in my hand and close my eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

**Must we go through this every time? I own not a bit but for my character and the very witty tid bits added in. (No, I'm really not conceited, but witty tid bits is fun to type)**

**Without further ado...

* * *

**

Andy snaps first and I feel him gazing at me, "Look, you guys keep up your talking and Vernon's gonna come right in here. I got a meet this Saturday and I'm not gonna miss it on account of you boneheads."

Bender mocks him, "Oh and wouldn't that be a bite…missing a whole wrestling meet!"

Andy growls, "Well you wouldn't know anything about it, faggot! You never competed in your whole life!"

I let out an exasperated sigh as I stand and walk away. I feel them looking at me and I glance back to see Andy starting to stand.

I wave them off, "You guys keep bickering, I'm gonna go for quiet."

I walk around and I notice Bender sitting in an actual seat.

They're all quiet and I mutter, "Ah, shit."

I run and jump over the rail and hit the ground quietly, walking to my seat and sitting calmly as I receive stares.

Vernon walks into the hall and then back into his office. Bender laughs and stands to move toward the double doors.

Brian murmurs, "You know there's not s'posed to be any monkey business!" Bender turns and points at him, winking to me before sternly reprimanding Brian, "Young man…have you finished your paper?"

Bender turns back and goes to the door. He looks around then removes a screw from the door.

"What are you gonna do?" Andy mutters, "Drop dead, I hope!"

Brian looks up and finally notices Bender messing with the door and I smirk, "Bender…"

He glances at me as the door slams shut and he runs back to sit next to me.

"That's very funny, come on, fix it!" Andy was slightly scared and angry.

Brian stared wide-eyed, "You should really fix that!"

Bender glanced at him, "Am I a genius?" Andy growled, "No, you're an asshole!"

I rolled my eyes Bender spoke funnily, "What a funny guy!"

Andy nearly screamed, "Fix the door Bender!"

I glanced toward the closed door, "It's privacy. I like it." Andy met my gaze and Claire looked between us in disgust.

"Everyone just shhh!" Bender hissed and I felt his gaze on me. "I've been here before, I know what I'm doing!"

Claire shook her head, "No! Fix the door, get up there and fix it!"

I scream, "Shut up!" grumbling to myself, "Like we need this to continue anymore…"

Vernon hollers, "God damnit!" and storms in. "Why is that door closed?"

We stare at him for a few seconds in quiet, he feels the urge to repeat himself.

Bender speaks first, "How're we s'posed to know? We're not s'posed to move, right?"

Vernon ignores him and looks at Allison. "Why?" She squeaks and slams her head down so her hood falls.

I speak up, "She doesn't talk."

Vernon glares at me and Andy mutters, "We were just sitting here, like we were s'posed to."

Vernon nigh shouts, "Who closed that door?"

Bender licked his lips, "I think a screw fell out of it."

Andy shifts, "It just closed, sir."

Vernon turns his glare to Claire, "Who?" Claire bit her lip and answers, "It just closed." I notice her head tilt back toward me and I glare.

Vernon glares at me, "Give me that screw."

I frown, "I don't have it." Vernon snarls, "You want me to yank you outta that seat and shake it out of you?"

I feel anger rise in me, "I don't have it. Screws fall out all of the time, the world's an imperfect place."

Claire scoffs, "Consider the source for one." Vernon continues on, "Give it to me Herron."

Andy cleared his throat, "Excuse me, sir, why would anybody want to steal a screw?"

He looks over at Andy, "Watch it young man."

He has lost interest in me and so walks to the door. Andy glances back at me after glaring at Bender and I smile to him. Vernon tries to hold the door open with a folding chair.

Bender speaks, "That door's way too heavy, sir." The door slams shut shooting the chair out of our sight and they laugh, I chuckle slightly. "God damnit!" we hear Vernon shouting.

Vernon opens the door and enters, pointing to Andy, "Andrew Clark…get up here. Come on, front and center, let's go."

Andy goes over and I kick Bender as he starts talking, he continues, "Hey, how come Andrew gets to get up? If he gets up, we'll all get up, it'll be anarchy!"

Vernon and Andy move the steel magazine holder in front of the doors. Vernon says something to Andy about the magazines that I don't catch and Bender sighs, "It's out of my hands." I smile to Andy as the magazine holder blocks the entire doorway.

I speak, "That's very clever, but what if there's a fire? I think violating fire codes and endangering the lives of children would be unwise at this juncture in your career." Vernon considers it for a moment and turns back to Andy, "All right, what are you doing with this? Get this outta here for God's sake! What's the matter with you? Come on!"

Brian mutters, "You know the school comes equipped with fire exits at either end of the library…" he points to them and Bender glares, "Show Dick some respect!"

Vernon hustles Andy back into his seat and sneers, "I expected a little more from a varsity letterman!" he glances to me, "You're not fooling anybody, Herron! The next screw that falls out is gonna be you!"

He turns to leave and I grind my teeth. Bender mutters, "Eat my shorts."

Vernon spins in his track and glares at Bender, "What was that?" Loudly Bender exclaims, "Eat my shorts!"

Vernon nods, "You just bought yourself another Saturday, mister!"

I sigh, "Oh, Christ…" Vernon glares at me now, "Another one right there."

Suddenly it's a game of Vernon and Bender one upping each other with me in between. Every time I object I get another detention.

Andy glances to me, then to Bender he says, "Cut it out!" Bender looks at him and Andy pointedly looks at me, "Stop," he whispers.

Vernon stares at Bender and me, "You through?"

I exclaim, pissed, "Not even close! I didn't even start it and yet…"

Vernon smirks, "Good! You got one more, right there!"

I scoff, "Did I give the wrong impression such as me giving a shit?" Vernon points his finger, "Another."

I glare and Bender's staring at me, regret in the pinched corners of his mouth.

"You through?" I lick my lips, my anger ebbing, "How many is that?"

I ask with genuine curiosity.

Brian answers, "That's seven for both of you, including the first one when Bender asked Mr. Vernon here whether Barry Manilow knew that he raided his closet."

Vernon glares at me, "Now it's eight," he points to Brian, "You stay out of it!"

Brian begins to protest but I wave my hand at him, Vernon shakes his head, "You're mine, both of you, for two months I gotcha! I gotcha!"

Bender hisses, "What can I say? I'm thrilled!"

Vernon rants and I drown him out, counting slowly in my head to calm down all the way. A fist hits wood and I glance at Vernon as he stands before me, "Did you hear one word I said?" I blink and look away,

"No. But I can guess it has everything to do with how I'm not a real person, how I fake life and wear a mask. Probably about how I'm worthless and the same thing I hear everyday. Try to understand that since I hear it daily it's harder and harder to not zone out."

Vernon draws back slightly but then addresses us all, "All right, that's it! I'm going to be right outside those doors! The next time I hafta come in here…I'm cracking skulls!"

I see Bender mouth the last part with him and he leaves.

Bender glares at the closed door and screams, "Fuck you!"


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own it. Actually, I own my OC. **

**Seriously?**

**I own it all. And I own the beautiful dark, murky silver colored chimera smiling at me as it whispers. **

**Hm...to think of it I own the beautiful chimera.....but no, don't own the rest...oh, but the OC....my chimera is confusing me.....**

**Without further ado...**

**

* * *

  
**

I glance at the clock, it's a quarter to eight. I watch Bender light his shoe on fire and proceed to light a cigarette from said fire. Claire looks like she's trying to grow a brain and Andy's playing with his sweatshirt. I turn and look at Allison, she's pulling a string around her finger until it turns purple.

I glare as Bender slaps his shoe and puts out the flame, he plays air guitar.

I see Andy cheer silently after playing paper football, something he taught me in gym.

I hear the familiar etch of pen to paper and know Allison is drawing. Curiosity makes me wonder if she'll do her snow trick.

I lay my head down and close my eyes, alert to the others slowly doing the same and falling asleep as I stay still and pretend.

Time passes slowly and I almost doze off when Vernon comes in. He stands still for a moment and then barks, "Wake up!" he waits and we stay still.

"Who has to go to the lavatory?" I raise my hand and keep my eyes shut and hear the rustle saying other hands are raising as well.

We come back and sleep more. When everyone is up and around I look back to the clock, it's ten twenty two.

The day is passing slowly.

Andy stretches and Bender tears pages out of a book.

He tosses them around and Andy shakes his head at him, "That's real intelligent."

Bender sighs, "You're right…it's wrong to destroy literature. It's such fun to read…and, Molet really pumps my nads!"

Claire smirks and corrects his pronunciation, Brian, standing close behind me chimes in, "I love his work."

Bender tosses the rest of the pages toward Brian and I instinctively step in front of Brian. He smiles to me and I feel stares from the others.

Shrugging I mutter, "Reflex." Andy smiles to me and Bender picks up a card catalogue and shuffles the cards, angrily hitting them down as Andy keeps his gaze on me.

"Big deal. Nothing to do when you're locked in a vacancy…" Andy murmurs as his gaze stays on me, "Speak for yourself."

I smirk and tilt my head slightly. "Do you think I'd speak for you? I don't even know your language!"

Andy ignores Bender and Claire stands and walks to him.

She props herself on the rail beside him, "Hey, you grounded tonight?" she asks and Andy shakes his head.

She smiles and starts a sob story, ending it with, "Big party at Stubbies, parents are in Europe. Should be pretty wild."

Andy nods, "Yeah?" She shrugs, "Can you go? I mean, I doubt if I can but if I know I have you to look forward to then, I might try a little harder."

Brian catches my gaze and rolls his eyes and I laugh. Claire shoots me a glare and I roll my eyes, walking away to another section of the library.

I freeze as Allison shouts, "Ha!" I turn to hear Claire rudely tell her, "Shut up!"

Andy shrugged, "You're just feeling sorry for yourself." Claire looks offended, "Yeah, well if I didn't nobody else would."

I storm over to Claire and hiss, "Aw, Princess, you're just breaking my heart."

She meets my angry eyes and I cross my arms to keep from punching her. "Ew, can I help you?"

I snarl, "Yeah, come down off that pedestal 'cause if you're not careful you may fall…or get pushed off."

She huffs, "Listen…" she stops as I feel hands grab my upper arms.

I wince back from their warm strength, whoever had grabbed me had grabbed my very bruised and tender arms. Andy looked down on me with worry and I looked at the floor as I pulled away and walked to the back, going and sitting on Allison's table as I held my arms to my stomach.

Andy takes a step toward me and Bender objects, "Sporto…" Andy looks over at him, "What?"

Bender jumps down and walks to stand next to him, "You get along with your parents?"

Andy glared, "Well if I say yes, I'm an idiot, right?" Bender rolled his eyes, "You're an idiot anyway…But if you say you get along with your parents well you're a liar too!"

Bender turns away and walks slowly and I see anger build in Andy.

I trap him in my gaze and shake my head slightly.

Bender stops beside me and says rather loudly for a private conversation, "What about you? Act so bad and tough, real loner bitch. Do you get along with your parents? Are you a liar?"

I look away from everyone and feel my jaw muscles twitch, "I am a liar. But I don't have an answer to the question."

Allison tensed and stared at me sadly as Bender pressed on, "Why not? Scared?"

I hissed, "No. Because my parents are dead." I look into his eyes and he's shocked and on all of their faces but for Claire are sadness and pity. I jump from the table and start to walk away.

I turn as Andy speaks, "You know something man…If we weren't in school right now, I'd waste you!"

Bender points his middle finger at the floor, "Can you hear this? Want me to turn it up?" Bender flips his hand around so he's fully giving Andy the bird and Brian strides over as I waver on the brink of indecision.

Brian handles it and I hear only silence as their lips move.

* * *

I walk away and hide, Allison finds me. Allison sits with me for a while and surprises me as she takes my hand and squeezes before standing and leaving.

I walk back to hear Andy's voice, "Yeah, well he's gotta name!"

Bender answers, "Yeah?" Andy keeps on as I come into view and take in the situation, "Yeah, what's your name?"

Brian blinks, "Brian." Andy smiles smugly, "See…"

Bender winces, "My condolences," he walks away as I glare and Claire speaks, "What's your name?"

Bender stops and looks at her, "What's yours?"

She smiles coyly, "Claire…" Bender frowns, "Ka-Laire?"

Claire frowns, "Claire…it's a family name!"

I sigh in exasperation, "This is so redundantly mind numbing."

Bender looks up at me from his view of Claire's middle finger.

She glares at me, "Offended no one asks your name?" I roll my eyes and cross my arms, ignoring her.

Andy speaks offhandedly, "Her name's Alba." Claire frowns and Brian smiles, "No one has to ask her name."

Claire stares angrily and Allison smiles to me.

Bender smirks, "Sounds like a couple of virgin names to me."

Claire glares, Bender looks over to me, "Are you a virgin? I could bet a million dollars Cherry here is, but you, that's a more dangerous bet. Let's end the suspense. Is it gonna be a white weddin?"

Claire acts offended like it was all aimed at her, "Why don't you just shut up?" Bender walks toward me and I shift closer to the table I was leaning on near the front.

"Have you ever kissed a boy on the mouth? Have you ever been felt up? Over the bra, under the blouse, shoes off…hoping to God no one walks in."

I swallowed hard and clench my fists as he leans over me. Memories fly in my head and I glare at him.

"I think I'll puke…" Claire mutters in disgust and Bender continues, "Over the panties, no bra, blouse unbuttoned, Levi's in a ball on the front seat past eleven on a school night?"

Andy bellows, "Leave her alone!"

Bender pulls back from me and stands to look at Andy. Andy is glaring at Bender and I start to slide from my position between Bender and the table when Bender grasps my wrist to hold me there.

I pull as Andy takes a step forward and Brian lays his hand to Allison's shoulder, I distantly hear her squeak before Andy speaks, "I said leave her alone!" Bender smirks, "You gonna make me?"

I growl and twist to get away, "I don't need a knight in shining armor! I can make you my own damn self so back off!"

Bender stepped toward me and I prepared to hit him when Andy grabbed his shoulder and pulled him away.

Bender stood facing Andy who stood between Bender and me and Bender asked, "You and how many of your friends?"

Andy shook his head, "Just me. Two hits. Me hittin you, you hittin the floor. Anytime you're ready pal."

Bender goes to hit him and I reach to grab Andy and pull him back when he catches Bender and puts him down on the ground with a smooth wrestling move. Claire watches with curious interest and Brian and Allison watch while looking up at me.

Bender takes a breath, "I don't wanna get into this with you man…"

Andy gets up and steps between us again. "Why not?" he asks and Bender stands, "'Cause I'd kill you, it's real simple. I'd kill you and your fucking parents would sue me and it would be a big mess and I don't care enough about you to bother."

Andy glared, "Chicken shit."

I swallowed hard and whispered, "It's all bullshit."

Bender glares at me and Andy and Andy turns toward me, he makes it a step when Bender pulls out a switchblade and flips it open.

He stabs it into a chair and gives Andy a look.

Andy glares, "Let's end this right now. You don't talk to her…you don't look at her and you don't even think about her! You understand me?" I swallow hard at him defending me.

Claire stares at Andy in shock and Bender drawls, "I'm trying to help her!"

As the tension bubbles Carl enters and I smile.

I back away from the confrontation and Carl smirks to Brian, "Brian, how you doing?"

Bender looks at Brian and takes the bait, "Your dad works here?" Brian's embarrassed and I smile sympathetically.

I run and grab my bag as I go over to Carl, I prop onto the bar beside him and smirk, "Hey Carl, how's it goin?"

He smiles wide to me and I think on how we got to be friends.

Carl was cool, his wife was even cooler. My first year here they had hired me to babysit their then newborn girl. I regularly visit them now and we're all good friends, Carl thinks of me as a daughter.

"Good. How many more Saturdays will I be seeing you here?"

I wince, "Two months worth." Carl sighs and crosses his arms but I smirk and reach into my bag and pull out a blue bib for the currently expecting Maria, his wife.

He takes it and looks it over with a chuckle, "When did she tell you?" I shrug, "I just knew. I'm sure little Cassie is so excited."

Carl lights up at the mention of his daughter.

Bender clears his throat, "This is weird." Claire shutters, "Unbelievably."

Allison glares at them and Brian stares still embarrassed. Andy glares at Claire and Bender, "Shove it." he hisses and Carl arches a brow and looks between me and Andy.

I roll my eyes and shrug.

Carl glares at them as he starts, "Oh, really? You guys think I'm just some untouchable peasant? Peon? Huh? Maybe so, but following a broom around after shitheads like you for the past eight years I've learned a couple of things…I look through your letters, I look through your lockers…I listen to your conersations, you don't know that but I do…I am the eyes and ears of this institution my friends. By the way, that clock's twenty minutes fast!"

I chuckle and look at Claire and Bender, they've lost their smug looks.

Everyone groans but I smile and watch Carl leave, "Hey!" I call and he pauses, "Maria's surprise shower is next Wednesday at eight. Make sure she doesn't find out and that she doesn't come in wearing a nightie like last time."

Carl nods, "Sure thing Alba. Any problems…" I nod and he leaves.

Bender groans and kicks his foot to the desk, "Shit!"

Andy watches me with interest and I smile to him.


	7. Chapter 7

**I do not own anything but my OC.**

**And to clear things up.....I don't own the beautiful....*glaring chimera* sorry, handsome, murky silver chimera. He owns me. **

**But he shares me with the butterfly and the hellhound. Then there's the ballerina and the chef......**

**Without further ado...

* * *

**I glance at the clock and it reads eleven thirty. I start whistling a marching tune and I listen as everyone joins in slowly. Vernon comes in and everyone stops, I change it to Beethoven's fifth, a tune that embodies Vernon's charisma.

Vernon glares, "All right girls, that's thirty minutes for lunch."

Claire frowns, "Here?" Vernon nods, "Here."

Claire speaks in her annoying voice, "Well I think the cafeteria would be a more suitable place for us to eat lunch in, sir!"

Vernon scowls, "Well, I don't care what you think, Claire!"

Bender smirks, "Uh, Dick? Excuse me, Rich…will milk be made available to us?"

Brian nods, "We're extremely thirsty sir." Claire pipes in, she just can't keep quiet, "I have a very low tolerance for dehydration."

I smirk, unable to resist the barb that comes to mind, "I've seen her dehydrate Dick, it's pretty gross."

Bender stands, "Relax, I'll get it!" Vernon points at him, "Ah, ah, ah, grab some wood there, bub!"

Bender sits and grins and Vernon continues, "What do you think, I was bon yesterday? You think I'm gonna have you roaming these halls?"

He points to Andy, "You!" I hold my breath as Claire sits up and tries to get Vernon's attention.

"And you! Come on, on your feet missy! Let's go!" he points to me and Andy looks back and smirks. I stand and Vernon sighs, "I'm trusting you. There's a soft drink machine in the teacher's lounge. Let's go!"

I nod and walk past him, I pause and whisper, "If you work with me, I'll work with you."

His eyes shine with a silent respect for me and he nods, "Deal."

As Andy and I collect money for the drinks I smile to think of the detentions I'll serve as therapy for me and good ol' Dick....er, Vernon.

Andy and I walk down the hall slowly.

He glances at me, "You still drink Cola?" I smile and shrug, "Depends on what moods caught me. Today could perfectly well be a vodka day though."

Andy laughed and shrugged, "I know. I figured you and asshole would get along better. Brian and the other chick are cool, and you seem cool with them. Claire is….she's so different, ya know?"

I smirk, "Yeah, it's called the social effect. Different person around different friends, different in situations and then different in the mirror."

Andy nodded, "You don't think of me like that, right?"

I look away from his intense eyes.

"I think…you are one guy who tries to be what everyone wants. It's a big weight. I put the brunt of it down a long time ago. And," I turned and took his hands, spinning as we walk, "if you could just focus on being the person you want then it'll be okay. I just think you're an amazing guy."

He stopped us spinning and pulled me closer, "Is that what you did? Put it down and now you just focus on being only who you want?"

I blink, this wasn't supposed to turn into being about me.

"I…I got tired of trying. I figured one day, hey, they don't like me as I am then who needs them? It's worked for me since."

Andy nodded and we watched each other for a few moments. I looked away from Andy and stepped back, hitting the wall and jolting in surprise.

"So, why are you here?" I shrugged, "I punched your wrestling buddy Jay for feeling me up in the lunch line."

Andy swelled with anger and I reached for his hand. "Hey, it's okay. What about you?"

Andy looked away from me and murmured, "Um, I'm here today…because uh, because my coach and my father don't want me to blow my ride. You know I get treated differently because uh, Coach thinks I'm a winner. So does my old man. I'm not a winner because I wanna be one…I'm a winner because I got strength and speed. Kinda like a race horse, ya know? That's about how involved I am in what's happening to me."

I pulled him closer to me so his face was inches from mine, he braced his hands on the wall beside me and met my eyes, "Interesting. You're good. If I didn't know you so well I'd believe it. But since I know you, and that despite it all being true, it's not why you're here. And since I know you so well I realize asking will get me no where, so I'll wait. Oh, and, as far as I'm concerned your Coach and your old man can go fuck themselves."

Andy grinned and we moved from the wall, his arm slung around my shoulders as we talked about nothing.

I walked into the library with Andy after we stopped by Vernon's office and gave him a Cola.

We laughed as we lugged the drinks and Andy smiles, "Sounds like you two had fun." Claire says drily and I quiet as I look away from Andy.

Andy glares at Claire and nods, "Yeah. I happen to have fun with friends. Drop it."

Claire leans back as she accepts her Cola.

"Lowering your standards all around. Guess you're right Bender, she's not a virgin."

I narrowed my eyes and glare and Bender laughs, "Seems right to me. What with how they bud around, have to be sleeping together."

Andy threw the Cola at Bender and Bender ducked.

Allison reached up and caught it and I clapped, "Go Allison!"

She smiled to me and Brian smirked. Bender frowns after we all sit down and Claire starts to pull out a container from a small shopping bag.

"What's in there?" Bender asked. Claire shrugged, "Guess, where's your lunch?" Bender smirked, "You're wearing it…" Claire rolled her eyes and murmurs, "You're nauseating."

He watches Claire set up a sushi platter and I roll my eyes from my position on a chair in the front of the room.

"What's that?" he asked and Claire sighs, "Sushi." They ramble about sushi and I look up at the ceiling.

I hear a bag rustle and look to see Andy pulling a couple of sandwiches out of the bag along with potato chips, an apple and a banana and a bag of cookies along with a whole carton of milk.

Andy glances up to see Bender staring and mutters, "What's your problem?"

I look back to see Allison pop the top to her soda, she slurps it loudly after it fizzes and I smirk. She looks up at me and smiles, 'Watch,' she mouths and she opens her sandwich and tosses the meat up in the air to land on a sculpture. She opens pixie sticks and pours the sugar on the sandwich, she puts Cap'n Crunch on top and crushes the sandwich together and loudly eats it.

Everyone stares and my stomach growls seeing her sandwich, they were always fantastic.

Bender stands and goes over and steals Brian's sack lunch. I stand and walk over, snatching the bag and handing it back to Brian.

Bender glares and I cross my arms, "Back off," Bender sighs, "Protecting another one of your screw buddies? Let's see, Andrew protects you and you protect Brian…huh."

I growl, "No, I'm protecting Brian my friend and Andy protected me because he's a chivalrous guy, and he's my friend."

Bender nods and goes over and takes a sandwich out from his jacket pocket.

Andy looks over at me as I watch everyone, "Where's your lunch Alba?" I smirk, "Not here."

He smirks and reaches into his bag, "Good thing I heard you'd be here…packed something special for you."

He tosses me a tub of Nutella and I whoop. "You are a God!"

I open it and Bender frowns, he glares at Andy, "What is that?"

I smirk, "Nutella!" Bender rolls his eyes and ignores me.

I glance at Andy, "So, you have this because you've finally tried it, yes?"

He wrinkles his nose, "No!" I jump up and walk up to him, Claire ignores me and I dip my finger into the Nutella, holding it out to Andy, "One nibble! I swear, it's to die for!"

Andy looks wary and shakes his head, opening his mouth to protest and I pop my finger in his mouth and he stares at me in shock.

The library is silent as Andy's mouth closes and I slide my finger free with a pop.

I smirk and Andy swallows with a smile, "Wow, that is good." I laugh, "I know!"

Brian blinks and I walk over to him, "Allison has tried it, want some?"

I feel eyes on me and Brian shakes his head, "It's not nutritional…"

Bender exclaims, "God, did your mom marry Mr. Rogers?" Brian frowns, "Uh, no, Mr. Johnson."

I laugh and Andy chuckles.

Bender stands and holds up his hands, "Here's my impression of life at big Bri's house…" as he acts it out we all smirk in silence. At the end my gut tightens and Andy glances over to see Brian looking down. It's suddenly not funny any more.

He hisses, "All right, what about your family?"

I wince and Bender says, "Oh, mine?" Andy hisses, "That's real easy!"

Bender acts it out and I close my eyes.

Brian whispers, "Is that for real?" Bender rolls his eyes, "You wanna come over sometime?"

Andy shakes his head and I look at him, trying to stop him, "That's bullshit. It's all part of your image, I don't believe a word of it."

Bender actually looks hurt and I know what's coming. It was what made me and Bender friends, the truth of his life and mine. Of course, I never told him that. I listened to him, never told about myself.

Bender glares at Andy, "You don't believe me?" Andy shakes his head and Bender frowns, "No?"

Andy sighs, "Did I stutter?"

Bender walks over while rolling up his right sleeve.

"Do you believe this? Huh? It's about the size of a cigar…do I stutter? You see, this is what you get in my house when you spill paint in the garage."

Bender begins to walk away, "See I don't think that I need to sit here with you fuckin' dildos anymore!"

He walks to a map table and tosses the maps away, climbing up and jumping onto the second floor balcony. He sits and bags his head on the rail and Claire mutters to Andy, "You shouldn't have said that!"

I scoff, "How was he supposed to know? Not like it's a big deal anyway!" Bender hears me and glares.

I stand, "Your dad's abusive? He hits you and your mom? She stays with him instead of leaving and she takes it out on you verbally for a shit life? Get over it!"

Bender lunges up and everyone watches me with curiosity as he jumps down and lunches are forgotten. "What about you?" he hisses as he stands in my face.

I swallow, "Well, my parents are dead. Since I was ten. Before that they abused me. Any way imaginable."

Bender draws back, "Any?"

I shrug, "I'm not lying. Verbal, mental, physical. I'm not a virgin. They were fans of letting me be a toy cause they liked to drink and get high. I was traded out. At ten they were killed in a car wreck coming home drunk. I was thankful."

Andy stood and I stepped away from Bender, back from them all.

Claire looks on with serious eyes and I don't see a trace of hate in her eyes as she listens.

"I was shuffled into foster homes. Bad and good, but I was never…enough." I glance at Andy and I see a light bulb shoot over his head.

"So I gave up. I got emancipated and I live by myself now. Of course, I went through some bad ways between then and now. I've tried to keep away from bad things, but I attract bad guys I guess. Abstinence sounded good after rape but the guys hate that. I had a run in with one this morning. Slapped me so I have this," I wave to my bruised lip, no one had questioned it but they know now.

"I got out. I try to do right by myself. It's harder than imaginable."

Claire looks into my eyes, "Did you ever get help?" she whispers and I laugh, "I went to a therapist. I talked, he groped. I never went back. Help is me being strong for myself."

Bender frowns, "Is this just a one up kinda thing?"

Brian shudders, "Don't Bender." Bender smirks, "I don't believe it! Where's your proof, here's mine!" he holds out his arm and I sigh, "Fine. Scars and current?"

Andy protests but I hold up my hands and silence them. I look down as I pull up my black shirt and move the waistband of my jeans down.

They look at the jagged knife mark on my hip and I smile sadly, "Last week with my parents. Mom watched as Dad…well, I fought and got this."

I turn away and Andy whispers, "Alba, Jesus Christ…" I grab the hem of my shirt and pull it of, the sleeves struggle to stay cradling my skin but I peel them away.

Gasps sound seeing my arms and torso and I swallow, "His name is George. He showed up where I work and I couldn't get him to leave. He appointed himself my boyfriend, tried to fuck me. I resisted and got these pretty prizes as he tried his best to hold me down. So," I turn from the back view knowing all along my upper arms and shoulders are bruises and handprints.

They see my tank top clad body Andy's face is red, especially when he sees my collar bone and breasts bruised so harshly.

I pull my shirt back on and sigh, "Don't look at me like that. And no one else knows. I don't expect all of you to keep your mouths shut or to think about me different. I don't want pity or anything or to be treated different because of this. Just, leave me alone."

I walk away and sit behind the check out counter as silence reigns over them as they're so shocked.


	8. Chapter 8

**So....I don't own any of this but for Alba.**

**Without further ado....**

**Yes, no crazy ramblings today! Haha! Wait.....Nope....no rambling....**

**Without further ado...

* * *

**

Andy walks over to me and sits beside me. He pulls me to his side and I lay my head on his chest.

Bender is leaning over the counter and I ignore him.

Claire is silent. I had thought there would be comments but they all keep mum.

I hear Vernon walking out in the hall talking to himself and Bender looks out and motions us to follow him.

We do and Andy takes my hand protectively. Claire walks up with Bender and I hear them whispering. Allison straggles behind but Brian stays close to her.

I smile, "We should hook Bender and Claire up and Brian and Allison."

Andy smirks, "The two pairs do seem perfect together. I always figured Bender and you would go together."

I sigh, "Like I said, abstinence. And I try to steer clear of guys."

Andy nodded, "Listen, if you ever need help call me. I'll be there in a split second. I'm appointing myself your protector. You're badass, but you don't have to go through everything yourself."

I smile and swallow hard, "Thanks Andy."

He nods and his hand gently rubs my bruises. The warmth of his hand is soothing and feels good. We stop by Bender's locker and he pulls out a bag of marijuana. I draw back into Andy and I know his mind goes to my parents being drunks and druggies.

"Screw that Bender…put it back!" Bender glances at me and walks away.

Brian shakes his head, "Drugs, the boy has marijuana!" he glances to Allison, "Do you approve of this?" she smiles, she drags him along by his arm and I glance up at Andy, we're left in the back as Claire is beside Bender.

"It's cool. Let's just chill."

We walk along and as we bicker over how to get back we get trapped.

Bender bangs on a metal gate blocking us, "Shit!" he screams. "Great idea Jackoff!" Andy hisses.

Bender screams, "Fuck you!" I snarl, "Fuck you! Why didn't you listen to Andy?"

Brian groans, "We're dead!" Bender turns to us and sighs, "Just me." Andy shakes his head, "No way."

Bender stuffs his marijuana into Brian's pants and I glare at Bender.

Andy speaks up, "I'll go. Get them back to the library. I'll head off Vernon." Bender stares at him, "Why?"

Claire rolls her eyes, "Hurry! Let him go!" I glare at her, "Shut up!"

I turn to Andy and he smirks to me, "It's not for you Bender. If Vernon catches you he'll think Alba was involved. No way. Get back to the library."

Andy took off running and makes noise to get attention. I yell after him and then round on a smug Bender and Claire as Brian and Allison stare.

"You go after him! Drag him back! I'll go!" Brian looks at me, "No, Alba, just let Andrew do this. We gotta go or else him doing this for you will be pointless."

I protest as Allison and Brian grab one of my hands each and pull me along as I stare toward where Andy disappeared.

"Damn knight…" I mutter and Allison smiles to me. Bender leads us back and I pace as everyone else sat down.

Vernon pushes Andy into the room and Bender grabs me and pulls me into the seat.

"Get your stuff, let's go!" he looks at us all, "Mr. Wiseguy here has taken it upon himself to go to the gymnasium. I'm sorry to inform you, you're going to be without his services for the rest of the day." Andy looks into my eyes as I stare in shock.

"I expected more from a letterman! Figured it'd be him or even her! Not you!" I swallow and Vernon catches the look Andy is giving me.

"Ah…" he whispers and Bender interrupts, "B-O-O H-O-O-!"

I glare and Vernon hisses, "This is a big joke to you, huh Bender? Like that false alarm you pulled, Friday, false alarms are really funny, aren't they?"

I swallow and Vernon looks to me. "You think he's funny?" I glance at Bender and shake my head. "No him, Wiseguy here."

I glance at Andy and Vernon glances between us, "Well, you'll be seeing him when you come to your detentions. That stunt earned you two months worth. We'll have little therapy sessions, you, me, and Miss Herron to ensure you two get back on track. Bender's lost but you're just starting and you," he points to me, "You just need to be worked with."

Andy smirks to Vernon and I smile slightly, 'thanks,' I mouth and Vernon escorts Andy away.

I turn and jump out of my seat, glaring at Bender, "You're a dick! How could you let him take the blame!"

Bender glares at me, "Because he wanted to! Besides, be happy! He'll see you here for two months! You and him can party and Vernon will make sure you two get on track! One happy couple!"

I shake my head and walk away to sit with Allison who stares at me.

I frown, "Have you spoken at all today?" she smiles and shakes her head and I reach over and grasp her face in my hands, "Allison! Allison! Have you lost your voice! Speak to me my friend!" she laughs and Brian smiles at us.

Claire and Bender are in their own world and I leave a frivolous conversation to sit at my seat and analyze why Andy had down what he had done.

We all jump as a crash occurs and we hear Andy's voice, "Oh shit!" he screams.

I stare knowing Vernon had to have heard and Andy walks down the stairs.

"I forgot my essay!" He starts to walk past me and he froze hearing Vernon in the hall.

Andy looked around and I scoot back, reaching out and grabbing his shirt and pulling him under the table.

Vernon storms in, "God damnit! What in God's name is going on in here? What was that ruckus?"

Bender frowns, "Uh, what ruckus?" Vernon growled and I shift, feeling Andy fighting to stay quiet as he's nearly crushed under the desk.

I miss the conversation as I try and move my legs back. A bang marks his head hitting the table and I hear him groan.

I slap my hand to the desk and Brian and Allison help me take credit by banging on the table.

"What is that? What, what is that, what is that noise?" Claire speaks, "What noise?"

I smile, "Really sir, there wasn't any noise…" I trail off and swallow as I feel a hand on my leg as Andy's head rests on my knees.

I blink and reach under slyly, laying my hand on his shoulder and Bender sees and pushes his foot into Andy's side. Andy groans and I start coughing, everyone joins in and Vernon looks at me.

I turn and glare at Bender, "I can't sit by him, he just kicked me, sorry sir. Was that the noise you had heard?" my voice is breathy and Vernon frowns, "No that wasn't. Now, I may not have caught you in the act this time, but you can bet I will. And Miss Herron, if it keeps you out of trouble and out of my hair you may move from beside Mr. Bender."

I nod, "Thanks sir. We'll keep quiet, no more noise from us."

Vernon nods and leaves and Allison laughs after Vernon is gone, everyone does but me and I scoot back and Andy comes out.

I glare at him and then at Bender and Andy smirks, "Did you want me to bang my head again?"

I roll my eyes, "I'd rather of had some kind of warning! And if it wasn't hard enough to keep mum you kicked him!"

I glare at Bender and he rolls his eyes, "You want him eating you out don't do it beside me!" I gape and Bender smirks.

Andy stands and his fists tremble at his sides. I grab them and pull him with me as I stand and go behind where Allison is sitting.

Bender stands and walks to Brian, "So, Ahab…can I burn my doobage?" Brian gives Bender the marijuana and Bender walks away.

"You're not blazing up in here!" Brian exclaims nervously.

Claire rolls her eyes and follows Bender. Allison glances at me with a certain look and I nod, "It's cool."

She smiles and stands, grabbing Brian and dragging his slightly willing body with her.

Andy shook his head and I look up at him, "We can watch them get really stupid."

He smiles and his fists relax, he wraps his arms around my shoulder gently and I smile, "You won't hurt me."

He shrugs, "I never want to. Have to be sure."

We walk after the others and I form plans to get Bender and Claire together and Allison and Brian.


	9. Chapter 9

**I own nothing but Alba.**

**Without further ado....

* * *

**

I sat with Andy, we were locked in a record room and watched the others act stupid.

Brian, Allison, Bender and Claire sat in a circle and smoked it up. I sighed and Andy takes my hand.

"So, since they're acting stupid out there, what would you like to talk about?"

I shrug, "I don't know Sporto." Andy grins and shoves his knees into mine playfully.

We're sitting on a table by the glass window and side by side. I'm on the outside so I can move any time, Andy understands.

"What about…why did you let Bender get you all those detentions?"

I wince, "I didn't let him. I tried to stop it and every time I did it wound up earning me more. Then I was just angry and so I continued it. I get angry and I can't help it, things happen."

Andy swallowed hard and nods, "I know what you mean."

I drop my head to his shoulder as Brian puts his hand over his face and Allison protests as Bender smacks it and sends him back. Allison tries to catch him as Claire laughs and the two topple over. I smile to see Allison take his wallet, a bet we'd worked out earlier.

"Why did you take the blame for going out? I mean, you didn't have to get caught or anything, you didn't do it but you took the blame. Why?" Andy looks down at me. I can't see him but I can feel his eyes on me.

"I did it because I knew it would keep you clear and because I knew it'd get me a few more Saturdays with you."

I smile and close my eyes, "Cheers to our Saturdays."

I hold up my hand and he slaps his hand to mine, clasping our hands together we sit like that for awhile.

As everyone outside calms down and stop smoking I murmur, "Want to help me get Briand and Allison together?" Andy nods and I tell him a roughly devised plan.

* * *

I sit by a sculpture with Allison as we look through Brian's wallet and Andy's.

I hear Andy through their laughter, "No no man, no; you got a middle name?" Brian smirks and Allison and I walk over, "Yeah, guess…"

Allison glances at me and I smirk, "Your middle name is Ralph…" Allison smiles at me, "As in puke." she finishes for me.

Brian is confused and Andy is trying hard to appear confused.

I smirk and Allison speaks, "Your birthday is March twelfth, you're five-nine and a half, you weigh a hundred and thirty pounds and your social security number is zero four nine three eight zero nine one," she pauses and I whisper, "Three." Andy smiles impressed,

I know why he's impressed and Brian thinks he does, "Wow! Are you psychic?"

I smirk and Allison chuckles, "No…" Brian frowns, "Well would you mind telling me how you know all this about me?"

She sits behind Brian on the back of his chair and Andy laughs at Brian's confusion. I send him a look, "Don't look so smug Mr. Andrew Leo Clark."

Andy looks at me and Allison laughs, "We stole your wallets."

Brian laughs and Andy looks at me, "When?" Allison takes the question, "I stole yours when we fell. She stole his when they were watching us. It was a bet."

Brian accepts his wallet and I toss Andy his, "Great, so you're both thieves!" I frown, "We're not thieves!"

Andy shrugs, "Multi-talented!"

Allison teases Brian about the contents of his wallet and I smirk to Andy, he walks over to me, "Think they'll hook up now?"

I shrug and Brian asks Allison, "Let me see what's in your bag."

Allison hesitates before dumping her purse onto the couch. "Give it ten minutes and then they'll be closer than ever."

Andy takes in all the stuff that tumbled from her purse, he exclaims, "Holy shit!" I look at Allison, "What is all that stuff?"

Brian frowns, "Do you always carry this much shit in your bag?"

Allison smirks, "Yeah…I always carry this much shit in my bag…you never know when you may have to jam."

I frown, "Why? Where would you go? Like, the alley down the street or what?"

Allison frowns, "I'll do what I have to." Andy frowns and leans over, "Why do you have to do anything?"

Allison looks away and I know what's coming, "My home life is un…satisfying."

Brian frowns, "You'd subject yourself to the violent dangers of the Chicago streets because your home life is unsatisfying?"

Allison rolls her eyes, "I don't have to run away and live in the street. I can run away and go to the ocean, I can go to the country, I can go to the mountains. I can go to Mexico, Israel, Africa, Afghanistan…" Brian glances at me and I murmur, "Everyone's home lives are unsatisfying. If it wasn't people would live with their parents forever."

Andy frowned, "Maybe hers is a little more complex than that…"

Allison glares at us and I silently swear to make it up to her, "Never mind…forget it, everything's cool!" she puts everything away and starts to walk away when Brian follows her.

"What's the deal?" he asks and she shakes her head.

He glances back at me and I wave him to follow her. Andy and I sigh as we sit on the couch and Brian and Allison disappear.

I smile to Andy and he laughs, "So do I have to keep checking my pockets now?"

I roll my eyes, "Nah. Consider it an honor I stole your wallet, I hardly ever let anyone close enough for me to do anything of the nature."

Andy tilts his head and watches me, "And yet you let me close all the time…"

I look away to see Claire and Bender talking at a table. They're comparing things and I smirk a bit.

Allison and Brian are still gone and I glance at Andy and away again, "Andy…" he smiles, I never called him Andrew-it was Andy from day one.

"Yes?" he's smiling that half smile and I close my eyes, resting my head on the back of the couch, "You're the exception to my every rule. There's always an exception, ya know. It just so happens that you're it for all of them."

Andy laughs and leans closer, whispering, "Even the rule that says you don't let people in? Or the one that says you please only yourself?"

I smile, "Yeah…" He takes my hand, "Well, I knew that. When you please yourself by being you, you also please me. I'd like for you to be able to say the same thing."

I open my eyes and Andy's watching me. "I'm sure I will soon. I pretty much can now."

Andy smiles, "So I guess you're the exception to every one of my rules as well."

I laugh, "Like the one that says no Nutella." He laughs and his warm hands move along mine. "Yeah, you blew that one out of the water."

I smile and look over to where Allison and Brian are coming out of the back. I stand and Andy stands with me, we walk over and stand in front of Allison and Brian and I zero in on their eyes, they both look to have been crying but I keep mum.

I sit down and we wind up in a circle, Claire and Bender join us and we all talk amongst ourselves.


	10. Chapter 10

**I own nothing but Alba.**

**Without further ado...

* * *

**

I smile to Andy, "What would you do for a million dollars?" He whispers to me, "I'd bet everyone Claire was a virgin…"

I push his leg and he sighs, "What would I do for a million bucks? Well, I guess I'd do as little as I had to…"

I laugh quietly and Claire rolls her eyes, "That's boring…"

Andy looks over at her, "Well, how'm I s'posed to answer?"

Claire purses her lips, I answer smoothly, "The idea is to search you mind for the absolute limit."

Claire waves her hands and everyone's attention stirs to her. Allison beside me murmurs to Brian, "Oh God…"

Claire smiles, "Would you drive to school naked?" Andy laughs and he glances at me, "Um, uh…would I have to get out of the car?" I hear the teasing patronization in his tone and smirk.

"Of course." Claire answers and Andy frowns, "In the spring or winter?"

I bust out laughing and Andy winks to me. "It doesn't matter…spring." She ignores me and Andy shrugs, "Yes."

Allison whispers to me and then Brian, "Watch this."

She stares into Claire's eyes, "I'd do that!"

Now everyone is looking at her and Brian and I smirk.

"I'll do anything sexual, I don't need a million dollars to do it either." Claire stares and I can imagine Brian's mind churning.

"You're lying." Claire spits and Allison shakes her head, "I already have…I've done just about everything there is except a few things that are illegal. I'm a nymphomaniac!"

Claire rolls her eyes, "Lie."

Brian smiles and I can see Claire's disgust, "Are your parents aware of this?" he asks and I glance at Bender and Claire, they're totally buying Allison's act. Andy was put off a bit at first until he saw me and Brian smirking.

Allison purses her lips to keep from laughing, "The only person I told was my shrink…" Andy chimes in, "And what'd he do when you told him?"

Allison speaks, "He nailed me." She realizes her mistake and glances at me.

I stiffen my spine and keep my eyes glued on my shoes. Andy nudges me and his warm hand reaches down and cradles my neck inconspicuously. I look up and push memories from my mind and smile to Allison. The whole silent exchange takes no more than ten seconds.

"Very nice…" Claire looks close to gagging and Allison resumes the game, "I don't think that from a legal standpoint what he did can be construed as…rape…since I paid him."

Claire stares in horror, "He's an adult!" I smirk at Brian and roll my eyes at Claire.

I shiver as Andy gently moves his hand along my tender skin, Allison notices and her soft smile and knowing eyes tell me I'll be questioned soon.

"Yeah…he's married too!" Claire nearly gags again and I wonder at her weak stomach.

"Do you have any idea how completely gross that is?" Allison shrugs, "Well, the first few times…"

Claire explodes, "First few times? You mean he did it more than once?"

I laugh a bark of laughter and giggle as I speak, "It's not a just a guy screwing thing. It takes two to screw, he doesn't just do it to a body. It's more than that. So, correctly it'd have to be you two did it more than once, since he implies one sided and I know Allison isn't Stepford Screw just having been laying there." Allison smiles and Claire's face is comical.

"Of course we did it more than once."

Claire's question doesn't surprise me, "Are you crazy?" what surprises me is that it's also directed towards me.

Bender joins in now, "Obviously she's crazy if she's screwing her shrink."

Claire nods slowly, "I get that. You?" she looks at me and I smile, "Well my doctors said I was borderline…I make sure to walk the tightrope because the net down below caught on fire…." Andy laughs and Allison and Brian join in.

Allison asks Claire, "Have you ever done it?"

Claire blushes slightly, "I don't even have a psychiatrist."

The high and mighty tone is back and Allison rolls her eyes, "Have you ever done it with a normal person?" I toss in, ready to chase down an answer.

Claire pins me with her gaze but I'm impervious, "Now, didn't we already cover this?"

Bender's interest is caught and he smirks, "You never answered the question…"

Claire glares at him now, "Look, I'm not gonna discuss my private life with total strangers."

Allison frowns, "We've all gotten to become acquaintances at the very least…some of us are even farther along."

Claire looks ready to pick up that conversation but I butt in, "It's kind of a double-edged sword, isn't it?" Claire glares at me confused, "A what?"

I smirk and draw my knees to my chest, leaning on them, "Well, if you say you haven't you're a prude. If you say you have…you're a slut! It's a trap. You want to but you can't but when you do you wish you didn't right?"

Claire rolls her eyes, "Wrong." Allison tilts her head, "Or, are you a tease?"

I smile, "Ah, there's what I forgot."

Claire mutters loudly, "I'm being tag-teamed by crazy people…" I glare, Andy mutters, "She's a tease."

Claire glares, "Oh why don't you just forget it!" Andy smirks and his hand rubs my neck a little more, "You're a tease and you know it, all girls are teases! Except for the exception to every rule…" I smile up to Andy and Claire stares at us.

We've now garnered all attention and Brian murmurs to Allison, "I feel we've chanced upon an inside secret for the two."

Claire glared at me and I smile, "Oh, great, Andrew-you know what…"

Bender chooses to interrupt then, "She's only a tease if what she does gets you hot…" Claire frowns, "I don't do anything!"

Allison exclaims, "That's why you're a tease!"

Claire glares, looking between me and Allison, "Okay, lemme ask you a few questions."

Allison looks defensive and Brian's hand creeps over to her leg, he squeezes and draws back. "I've already told you everything!"

Allison answers and Claire shakes her head, "No! Doesn't it bother you to sleep around without being in love? I mean, don't you want any respect? And you," she looks at me, "How can you be so high and mighty when you're such trash?"

Allison hisses her answer, "I don't screw to get respect…that's the difference between you and me."

Claire scoffs, "Not the only difference, I hope." I glare as she directs it to me and Bender butts in, "Face it, you're a tease." Claire sighs, "I'm not a tease!"

Bender looks at Claire and I see her shift, "Sure you are. You said it yourself sex is a weapon, you use it to get respect!"

Claire shakes her head, her eyes look trapped and I try to find remorse. "No, I never said that, she twisted my words around."

Bender nods, "Oh. Then what do you use it for?" Claire tosses her hands up in exasperation, "I don't use it period!" tears are in her voice and I shake my head at her drama.

Andy catches my gaze and mouths, 'Poor drama princess…' I smirk and then try hard not to laugh at Bender's words.

"Oh, are you medically frigid or is it psychological?" Claire glares, "I didn't mean it that way! You guys are putting word in my mouth!"

I sigh, "If you'd just answer the question we could move on."

Brian nods, "Why don't you just answer the question?"

Andy smirks, "Be honest…"

Bender chimes in, "No big deal."

Allison smiles, "Yeah, answer it!"

I smile as she looks at me, "It's only one question, easy. Come on, answer the question. Throw out the inhibitions and answer the question!" we continue goading her until she screams, "No! I never did it!" We're all silent and I blink at her lungs, ouch.

Allison glances at Brian, "I never did it either, I'm not a nymphomaniac…I'm a compulsive liar."

Claire gasps, "You are such a bitch! You did that on purpose just to fuck me over!"

I glare, Allison rushes on to stop me from pouncing on Claire, "I would do it though, if you love someone it's okay."

I smile at that, "I agree." Allison smirks to me and Claire shakes her head, "I can't believe you, you're so weird. You don't say anything all day and then when you open your mouth…you unload all these tremendous lies all over me! Bitch!"

I snap, "If anyone here's a bitch it's you! She doesn't have to explain one minute detail of herself to you. Besides, you're just pissed off because she got you to admit something you didn't want to admit."

Claire glares at me, "Okay, fine, but that doesn't make it any less bizarre."

I snort, "What's bizarre? I mean, we're all pretty bizarre!"

Andy takes the lead, "Some of us are just better at hiding it, that's all." Claire frowns, "You speak for yourself." she shoots at me, "How are you bizarre?" she asks Andy.


	11. Chapter 11

**I only own Alba...**

**Without further ado.....

* * *

**

I smirk as Andy thinks it over, "He can't think for himself."

Everyone looks at me but Andy murmurs, "She's right…do you guys know what, uh, what I did to get in here?" we wait and he looks over to me, "I taped Larry Lester's buns together."

Claire laughs and the rest of us stare somberly, "That was you?" Brian's voice is small and Andy swallows hard before answering, "Yeah, you know him?"

Brian nods, "Yeah, I know him."

Andy looks down as he pulls his hands into his lap and he plays with them a bit, "Well then you know how hairy he is, right? Well, when they pulled the tape off, most of his hair came off and some, some skin too."

I swallow and I imagine how bad this had been eating at him. He has a good heart, but he lets his father and his Coach dictate who he is.

"Oh my God…" Claire whispers like she cares. I know she's more disgusted at the thought of hair and skin than that someone experienced that.

"And the bizarre thing is…" he glances up at me, "Is that I did it for my old man…I tortured this poor kid, because I wanted him to think that I was cool."

I watch Andy as he speaks, his eyes bore honestly into mine and the others fade away, "He's always going off about, you know, when he was in school…all the wild things he used to do. And I got the feeling that he was disappointed that I never cut loose on anyone, right?"

I nod slightly and Andy swallows, "So, I'm…I'm sitting in the locker room, and I'm taping up my knee. And Larry's undressing a couple lockers down from me."

I shake my head and reach for his hand, "You don't have to explain yourself to us…"

Andy looks around like he's just realizing the others are there and I try to let him know it's all alright with my eyes.

He looks at my hand holding his and whispers, "The next thing I know I was wailing on him. My friends, they just laughed and cheered me on. And afterwards, when I was sittin' in Vernon's office, all I could think about was Larry's father. And Larry havin' to go home and…and explain what happened to him. And the humiliation…the fucking humiliation he must've felt. It must've been unreal. I mean," he glances up at me and he's crying and I feel my heart wrench and I look to the others.

Allison and Brian are looking gravely at us and Allison is close to tears.

Bender even looks somber but Claire looks high and mighty and I wonder at how she can be so heartless.

I look back to Andy and I reach over and lay my other hand on his shoulder.

"I mean, how do you apologize for something like that? There's no way…all because of me and my old man. Oh God, I fucking hate him!" In a split second Andy is angry and I squeeze his hand, "He's like this…he's like this mindless machine that I can't even relate to anymore…'Andrew, you've got to be number one! I won't tolerate any losers in this family…Your intensity is for shit! Win. Win! WIN!!!'"

He closes his eyes, "You son of a bitch! You know, sometimes, I wish my knee would give and I wouldn't be able to wrestle anymore. And he could forget all about me."

I watch Andy open his eyes and I smile slightly, "It's okay." I barely breath.

Bender takes the moment to lighten the mood, "I think your old man and my old man should get together and go bowling."

Andrew barks a laugh and I look over to Brian, squeezing Andy's hand as Brian speaks up, "It's like me, you know, with my grades…like, when I, when I step outside myself kinda, and when I, when I look in at myself you know? And I see my and I don't like what I see, I really don't."

Allison opens her mouth to speak and she and Brian are linked together by their hands and Claire interrupts her, "What's wrong with you? Why don't you like yourself?" there's a patronizing tone to it but Brian doesn't hear it.

"'Cause I'm stupid...'cause I'm failing shop. See we had this assignment, to make this ceramic elephant, and um...and we had eight weeks to do it and we're s'posed ta, and it was like a lamp, and when you pull the trunk the light was s'posed to go on...my light didn't go on, I got a F on it. Never got a F in my life... When I signed up, you know, for the course I mean. I thought I was playing it real smart, you know. 'Cause I thought, I'll take shop, it'll be such an easy way to maintain my grade point average..."

Bender jumps in rudely, "Why'd you think it'd be easy?"

Brian frowns, "Have you seen some of the dopes that take shop?"

Bender draws back, "I take shop…you must be a fuckin' idiot!"

I scowl, "Stop! Why is it all we can ever do is fight? Do we have to be critical when someone is letting us into what makes them who they are? Leave him alone! None of us are any better than the next person, neither of you are better than the other especially not when you argue and degrade each other."

Bender mumbles, "I can make a lamp the right way…"

Brian glares, "I can do trigonometry!"

Allison looks at me and then exclaims, "I can write with my toes! I can also eat, brush my teeth…" Claire frowns and looks repulsed, "With your feet?"

Allison grins, she glances shyly at Brian, "Play Heart & Soul on the piano."

Brian smiles and offers, "I can make spaghetti!"

Bender questions Andy, "What can you do?" Andy thinks and shrugs, "I can…uh, tape all of your buns together." I chuckle and he winks to me.

Bender looks to Claire, "I wanna see what Claire can do!" Claire frowns, "I can't do anything."

I smile encouragingly, "Everyone can do something." She frowns, "What about John?"

Bender smiles and shrugs, "I can light my cigarette using my boot, as previously proved. Come on Claire…" she sighs, "There's one thing I can do, no forget it, it's way too embarrassing."

I smile at her, olive branch fully extended, "It can't be that bad. It'll stay our secret."

Bender shrugs, "You ever seen Wild Kingdom? I mean that guy's been doing that show for thirty years."

Claire sighs, "Okay, but you have to swear to God you won't laugh. I can't believe I'm actually doing this."

Bender crosses himself and we nod and murmur accordingly. Claire smiles and takes her lipstick out.

She opens it and places it between her breasts. My mouth falls open as she applies it with her cleavage. She lifts her head and her lipstick is perfect, we all clap and stop as Bender's clap is sarcastic and slow.

I smile, "All right, great! Where'd you learn to do that?" Claire shrugs and smiles and I see a normal girl emerging, a girl I could befriend. "Camp, seventh grade."

Bender smiles, "That was great, Claire…my image of you is totally blown."

Allison snarls at him as Claire's eyes well with tears, "You're a shit! Don't do that to her you swore to God you wouldn't laugh!"

Bender frowns, "Am I laughing?"

Andy hisses, "You fucking prick!"

I draw up on my knees and snarl, "Apologize!"

He stares at me and I have the full attention. Allison is holding Claire's hand as tears fall and the normal girl is still there. I want her to stay.

Bender scoffs at me and I glare, "Apologize to her or else and rest assured I mean it."

Bender laughs and I lunge from my knees to land on him, tackling him back as Andy curses, "Oh, shit!"

Bender stares at me like I'm insane and I hiss so only he can hear, "You like her but this isn't the way to prove it! She's not like the Skanks you bag! Look at her, she likes you too and you just stomped her heart! Apologize or else I'm going to make your manhood a worthless tool!"

Andy pulls me back and I glare at Bender as Claire sniffles and the shell starts to come back on. I smile to her and it stays off a bit more.

"I'm sorry." Bender says and he sits up and brushes himself off. He crawls over to Claire and looks into her eyes, "I'm sorry. I'm a dick. Forgive me?"

Claire laughs and swallows, "Yeah…" she looks at me as Bender sit beside her and Allison smiles as she pulls away and sits back next to Brian.

Claire looks at me, "Why'd you defend me?" she whispers.

I smile as Andy pulls me onto a table to sit with him, "Because we're all opening up, even you. I like the normal girl that appears when you open up. I can be friends with her. And the trick was awesome and us girls have to stick together over boob lip tricks. Besides, you have to teach me how to do that!"

Claire laughs and she bites her lip, "I've been the biggest bitch to you." I nod, "Yeah. I get it though, it's fine."

Andy wraps his arm around my shoulder and Claire smiles, "You don't get it. I've always been the most popular girl. Every other girl bowed before me practically. Then you didn't. You stood up to me and I don't know…" I laugh, "Well, then it's all worked out."

Claire smiles to me and looks curiously, "So what can you do?"

I frown, "Uhm, what?" Allison smiles, "What can you do? We've all gone."

I shake my head, "Andy didn't really. So?" He smirks to me, "I can find an exception to every rule all wrapped in one person."

I chuckle and lean on him a bit more, he smiles to me and Claire smirks, "Come on, everyone can do something right?"

I sigh, "This is worse than Claire's in my opinion. If any of you laugh I will hurt you. It stays in this room."

They nod and I stand and walk a ways away. I consider what I'll do and they look encouragingly.

"Here goes nothing…"

I flip onto my hands and balance, then bend my back until it aches and my feet dangle by my head. I flip my leg forward and wrap it around a bar, I push with my hands in one smooth motion and swing around to dismount and land in the splits. I look at them staring and I grumble,

"One flexibility joke and I swear…" Bender bites his lip and as I walk past, Claire the Evil is back in place and I hear them whispering, "She bought the whole friend thing?"

Claire's voice is next, "Yeah, God, you were right about her."

I stop and blink as Andy, Brian and Allison stare at me in wonder unaware of Bender and Claire.

"You two faced lying bitch!" I hiss and Claire stares at me all fake innocence as Bender smiles.

"Sorry, I intended to be nice until I saw your little stripper routine."

Bender smirks lecherously, "Real appetizing. We said Claire was the tease here? I think the title is all yours." I swallow, "God I must be stupid. To believe that you can be a normal nice girl!"

Claire swallows, "You're a bitch!"

I scoff, Allison and Brian are confused and Andy is looking only at me.

"What do you care what I think, anyway? I don't even count, right? I could disappear forever and it wouldn't make any difference…I may as well not even exist at this school, remember? You wished Andy was speaking to me then but the message was clear to me in your eyes. And you,"

I turn and glare at Bender, "You don't really like me anyway! Come off that high horse and be a man and admit just how much you don't like me! I don't need to be coddled and fed bullshit on how we're really friends."

Claire swallows, "You know what…"

I glare, "That I should have burnt the olive branch and let Bender make you cry?"

Claire's eyes fill with tears and she sniffles, "I have just as many feelings as you do and it hurts just as much when someone steps all over them!"

I snarl, "Yah, well, you're mistake is letting everyone in to do so! I don't usually, hell I should have known not to let either of you in! Who was I kidding, I mistook this for a chance to become friends! God, you're so pathetic! Don't you ever…ever compare yourself to me! You have the world in the palm of your hand and I got shit so go cry to your rich daddy, okay, don't cry here, okay?" she's bawling her eyes out and she screams at me, "Shut your mouth!"

I snarl, "No! You know why?" she watches me wearily and I sigh, all fight out of me as empty takes over, "Because I'm right. You cry now, fake tears, and when you go home you'll tell daddy and mommy and they'll make it okay with money and you'll grow up to be just like your parents."

I walk over to Andy and sit next to him and he takes my hand in confusion but I look into his eyes and silently promise to explain sometime.

"My God, are we gonna be like our parents?" he asks after a few moments of stunned silence.

"Not me…ever." I whisper and Allison looks far off, "It's unavoidable, it just happens."

I frown, "What happens?" Allison sniffs, "When you grow up, your heart dies."

Bender scoffs, "Who cares?" Allison is on the verge of tears and she whispers, "I care."

I shake my head, "You guys know the rough story behind my parents. I won't be like that…if I have kids I'll gladly kill myself before hurting them. I'd kill for my kids, no way am I gonna be like my parents."

Andy pulls me into a hug and whispers, "I know." We sit in silence.


	12. Chapter 12

**I only own Alba.**

**Without further ado...

* * *

**

I blink slowly as I sit with Andy. Bender and Claire are leaning against a wall and Allison is next to me while Brian is somewhere in the middle of the floor.

We'd all recovered and moved on, no one had spoken yet.

Brian sighed, "Um, I was just thinking, I mean. I know it's kind of a weird time, but I was just wondering, um, what is gonna happen to us on Monday? When we're all together again? I mean, I consider you guys my friends, I'm not wrong…am I?"

Andy smiles to him, "No." Brian smiles, "So, so on Monday…what happens?"

Claire chimes in, "Are we still friends, you mean? If we're friends now, that is?"

Brian nods, "Yeah…" Claire sighs, "Do you want the truth?"

Brian nods again, "Yeah, I want the truth." Claire shakes her head, "I don't think so."

Brian and Allison look hurt and I murmur, "Do you mean with all of them or just with me?"

Claire shrugs, "All of you."

Andy scoffs, "That's a real nice attitude, Claire!"

Claire shakes her head, "Oh, be honest, Andrew…if Brian came walking up to you in the hall on Monday, what would you do? I mean picture this, you're there with all the sports. I know exactly what you'd do, you'd say hi to him and when he left you'd cut him all up so your friends wouldn't think you really liked him!"

Andy shakes his head, "No way!" his eyes seek out mine and then Brian's and Brian gives a slight nod.

Allison swallows, "'Kay, what if I came up to you?" Claire shrugs, "Same exact thing!"

I scream, "You are a bitch!" Claire rolls her eyes, "Why? 'Cause I'm telling the truth, that makes me a bitch?"

Andy shakes his head, "No! 'Cause you know how shitty that is to do to someone! And you don't got the balls to stand up to your friends and tell 'em that you're gonna like who you wanna like!" I smile to Andy as he's found his own voice.

I glare at Claire, "I don't care what you say or what you do but I for one will consider you all my friends. It's always been Allison, Brian came along. Andy was there in the back."

I smile to Andy and glance at Claire and Bender, "I'll even be civil to you two. I refuse to be a bitch to people I consider friends. Even if they consider me as nothing."

Bender smiles to me, "What, I consider you a friend. I just don't always get along with you."

I glare at him, "Don't go down this road with me!"

Claire rolls her eyes, "Oh, please, you're friends, Alba, are all nobodies! They don't care who you drag back to associate with because whoever it is can only be better than you!"

I glare, "Don't you ever talk about my friends! You don't know any of my friends! You don't look at any of my friends and you certainly wouldn't talk to any of my friends! As to the character of who they are they're a rag tag bunch who're better than you by far! They have more heart in each of their little pinkies than you could ever have in twenty of your bodies!"

Claire glared at me and sobbed, "I hate you!" I raise my chin, "Yeah? Good!"

Brian and Allison look between us and Brian clears his throat, "Then I assume Alba, Andy and Allison and I are just better people. Us weirdos and Andy…"

I smirk, "It's not that we're better. No one is ever really better than anyone else. We're not better because we happen to be able to stand up to our friends and tell them we'll be our own person. We're just stronger."

Andy smirked, "And some of us will find the strength to get stronger."

We settle down and Claire crosses her arms as she balances on her pedestal. Bender balances on his own as he admires her and I wonder if hooking them up is a kindness or not. I sigh, considering it'd just be sex I assume kindness. Two heartless people coming together, it'd be a duo.

Brian sits up and looks at Claire, "You're so conceited, Claire. You're so conceited. You're so, like, full of yourself, why are you like that?"

Claire is crying again and I close my eyes, "I'm not saying any of this to be conceited! I hate it! I hate having to go along with everything my friends say!"

I shake my head, "Well then why do you do it?"

She sighs, "I don't know, I don't…you don't understand, you don't! You're not friends with the same kind of people that Andy and I are friends with! You know, you just don't understand the pressure that they can put on you!" Brian stares in shock and I lean closer to Andy, knowing this was going to be bad.

"I don't understand what? You think I don't understand pressure, Claire? Well fuck you! Fuck you!" Brian hides his head in his arms as he cries and Allison lays her hand to his back, I bite my lips and Claire looks stunned he has spoken to her so.

"Know why I'm here today? Do you? I'm here because Mr. Ryan found a gun in my locker…"

Andy looks at him seriously, "Why'd you have a gun in your locker?"

Brian swallows and sobs, "I tried. You pull the fuckin' trunk on it and the light's s'posed to go on…and it didn't go on, I mean, I…"

Andy looked down at me and then back to Brian, "What's the gun for Brian?"

Brian shakes his head, "Just forget it…"

Allison rubs her hand along Brian's back and Andy shakes his head back, "You brought it up, man!"

Brian sniffs, "I can't have an F, I can't have it and I know my parents can't have it! Even if I aced the rest of the semester, I'm still only a B. And everything's ruined for me!"

Claire speaks with pity, "Oh Brian…" I hear the pity in her voice and I know just as sure as it eats at me it drives Brian up the wall, he bangs his hand down on a chair and Allison jumps back and I meet her eyes and wink to soothe her.

"So I considered my options, you know?"

Claire shakes her head, "No! Killing yourself is not an option!"

Brian looks up at her, "Well I didn't do it, did I? No, I don't think so! Why does it even matter to you? We don't count in your world, remember?"

Claire looks away and Allison whispers to Brian, "It was a hand gun?"

Brian shakes his head, "No, it was a flare gun. Went off in my locker." Andy looks down at me and he shakes with silent laughter.

I smile, "Really?" but my voice is overtaken with laughter and Brian meets my eyes, "It's not funny….yes it is," he laughs with us and says, "Fucking elephant was destroyed!"

Allison smiles now that we're all relaxed from laughing.

"You wanna know what I did to get in here?" I nod with the others and she smirks, "Nothing…I didn't have anything better to do and I heard Alba would be here."

I laugh with everyone else and Allison smirks, "You're laughing at me." Andy tried to pull a straight face, "No!" Allison laughs, "Yeah, you are!"

We smile as we sit around, I clear my throat, "So, Andy's here cause of tape. Brian for a flare. Allison for nothing. Bender for a fake fire and Claire for…shopping?" she glares then sighs, "I skipped to go shop. Your turn."

I blink, "Andy?" He smiles and shrugs, "She punched my friend Jay because he groped her in the lunch line."

Brian laughs and Allison high fives me.

Claire acts like I don't exist and Bender smirks, "Have any of you seen Jay since? I mean, he looks like hell!"

I smile, "I know!" Andy grins, "He said he got into it with some big guys over a babe."

I roll my eyes, "He got into it with my fist over my girls!" Brian stands and puts on a record.

We stand and Brian pulls Allison up. I grab Andy's hand and we all dance through the song. As it ends I glance at the clock.

Its three o'clock and I know Andy has to go back. I smile as he winks at me before I close the heating duct and hear the faint bang of him crawling back.

I walk over to sit on the railing with Allison, Brian, Claire and Bender. Claire looks over at Brian, "Brian?" he looks up at her warily, "Yeah?" she smiles, "Are you gonna write your paper?" he shrugs, "Yeah, why?"

Claire sighs and I smile, "It's stupid that we all write one. I'll write it. And we can all sign it. Deal?" they all nod and I smile.

I glance at Allison and then Claire, "Before I write anything, let's call truce for the rest of the day. Come on." I stand and grab each of their hands.

I pull them with me and I give them makeovers. As I finish I walk back with them, "So, you and Bender are perfect for each other. And you and Brian are gonna be great."

They stop me and exchange a look, "And you and Andrew?"

I stare, "What about Andy?" Allison laughs and Claire pats my shoulder, "I'll leave this one to you."

She winks to Allison and walks away and I stare at Allison, "What?"

Allison smiles to me and shrugs, "You and Andy have potential to be a long term love couple."

I shake my head, "No way….he's my friend!" Allison sighs, "You'll see!" she walks away and I follow.

I lean on the rail and watch. Brian looks up from tapping his pencil and freezes to see Allison.

He stares in wide-eyed wonder and she walks closer to him. "You look…amazing." He whispers and I smirk. Allison smiles and leans over, kissing Brian softly.

I silently cheer and Brian stares at her, "What was that for?" She smiles, "Because I like you." Brian smiles, "Cool, cause I like you too. You wanna get together sometime soon?" she smiles and I know my friends will hook up.

I look over and see Bender and Claire together. She walks up to him and Bender asks, "You lost?" she stares at him and he smiles, she smiles back.

She leans over and kisses him, he draws back first, "Why'd you do that?" he nearly whispers but I can hear them.

"Cause I knew you wouldn't." he smiles, "You know how you said before, how your parents used you to get back at each other…wouldn't I be outstanding in that capacity?"

Claire chuckles, "Were you really disgusted about what I did with my lipstick?"

Bender smirks, "Truth?" Claire nods and he smiles as he nods and speaks, "No…"

They kiss again and I sigh and stand. I wrote the paper while I watched, I take it around and get it signed by the others.

I go to Vernon's office, "Hey, uhm, Mr. Vernon, would you like me to go get Andy?" he smiles, "Yeah." He hands me the key and I walk away smiling.


	13. Chapter 13

**I own only Alba...**

**Without further ado...welcome to the finale!

* * *

**

I open the door and slide in. Andy smiles to see me and I smile back.

"Sorry, all out of treats." he offers up and I smile, "Actually, I was just looking for you."

Andy smiles to me and he scoots over on the desk.

I sit next to him and hand him the paper, "I wrote it. Everyone is signing."

Andy read it quietly to us both, "Dear Mr. Vernon, we accept the fact that we had to sacrifice a whole Saturday in detention for whatever it was we did wrong. But we think you're crazy to make an essay telling you who we think we are. You see us as you want to see us, as we saw each other when we convened detention this morning, we were brainwashed... In the simplest terms, in the most convenient definitions. But what we found out is that each one of us is a brain......and an athlete......and a basket case......a princess......and a criminal...Does that answer your question? Sincerely yours, the Breakfast Club."

Andy looks over at me and smiles and I smile back, "It's okay?" he nods, "It's brilliant."

I shrug, "Also, missions accomplished." Andy nods, "Impressive. So…this Monday, I can walk up to you and actually say hi? I don't have to pretend like before? I can let everyone see you're my friend?"

I shrug and look away, "If that's what you want. Your dad won't like me…"

He takes my hand, "Screw him. Screw all of them. I'm tired of pretending Alba. I'm just going to show them me, like you said, I'm done making everyone happy. I'll disappoint them if it means being me and being happy for once."

I look at him and lay my hand to his cheek, "You won't ever disappoint me. I'll stick with you through everything, okay? Like you said, if you ever need anything…call me."

Andy smiles and nods, "I will if you will."

I chuckle slightly and whisper, "You know, Allison and Claire both, after I told them they needed to be with Bender and Brian respectively, they asked about me and you."

Andy tilts his head slightly and I explain, "They told me we had potential. It was funny."

Andy smiles and leans closer to me, "You know how we're the exception to each others rules?" I nod and I feel his breath on my skin. Everything about him is warm.

"I have this rule about dating. I don't date and I don't get emotionally involved with anyone, ever."

I swallow, "My rule is also no dating."

I lean closer to him and he whispers, "So we should make those exceptions."

I smile to him and nod, "We really should."

He kisses me and my eyes close and everything fades away.

I smile as I walk with Andy along with the rest of the Breakfast Club to the school exit.

We see Carl and I wave.

He nods to us, "Bye Carl." Brian murmurs and Carl smiles to him, "See ya Brian."

I run over and hug Carl, "So, I'll see you Wednesday for babysitting and again next Saturday."

He smiles and nods, hugging me back, "Who else will I see next Saturday?"

I smirk and point to Bender then Andy. "See ya boys next Saturday."

Andy smiles and walks over, shaking his hand, "Of course."

I sit next to Andy on the front step of the school.

Brian and Allison neck some before Brian pulls away and hands her his fake ID, she smiles and hands him a ring from her hand.

Brian climbs into his car and stares as Allison climbs into hers and the two cars drive away, I know the two of them will be together more and more.

Bender and Claire are standing by Claire's car.

She kisses him and pulls back, taking out one of her earrings and putting it in his ear.

He smiles and slips his scarf around her neck, she leans down to the open window, "I'm gonna be out."

She walks off with Bender and I know the two of them will be good for each other.

"So, when's your old man coming to get you?" I whisper and Andy smiles to me, "I'm walking home. So I can ponder the error of my ways while exercising for my match."

I roll my eyes and then stare at him, "Oh, shit. I'm a jock's girl!" he laughs, "Yeah, you are."

I laugh, "Jay's gonna pitch a fit."

Andy kisses my cheek, "They all will, but they can all go take a flying leap."

I sigh, "So, shall we start walking?" he nods, "If you'd like to meet my parents then you're more than welcome to come home with me."

I smile, "Then I guess it's a date."

We took off walking to Andy's house and serenity took me over.

Everything was good. The day had been survived and steps had been made in the right direction.

Life was continuing, and next Saturday it'd start again.

I looked up at Andy, "You're my exception to every rule. So, here's us. Breakfast Club originals."

Andy chuckles and pulls me closer to his side, "Here's us."

Yeah, life was grand.


End file.
